Recent years have seen active development of flexible display devices having a flexible display panel, using organic electro-luminescent (EL) elements etc. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is a display device having a known configuration in which a display panel and a rigid substrate on which a driver circuit for the display panel is mounted are electrically connected using a flexible substrate on which an integrated circuit element for driving pixel circuits of the display panel is mounted.